


Pixies

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Gamagori, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: It's been five years since Ira last saw him. But things are different now, he's a man now. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Repost from my other account, incomplete but I'm still posting on it
> 
> Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or any of its characters

She smiled.

Ira's head gave a tilt of curiosity as he watched lady Satsuki out on the crowded dance floor. Although her movements were awkward to say the least, she was still happier than he's sure he's seen her since they met.

The war is finally over. The life fibres had all disappeared and the tension between those of Honouji academy and the agents at Nudist beach had all but completely dissolved.

Since there really wasn't a need for the students to train anymore and she wanted to spend some time to really get to know her sister, lady Satsuki called summer break for the first time in Honouji academy history.

Of course Honouji wasn't closing down any time soon. In fact, Lady Satsuki plans on opening more academy's all across the country before spreading further right across the world.

Ryuko told them about Ragyo's warning after all. As psychotic as the woman was, they can't take a threat like that lightly. If the life fibres should return, this time they'll be more than ready. But lady Satsuki still thought that her troops deserved a reward for all their hard work.

So tonight, was Honouji academy's very first summer festival dance.

"Hey Matoi, looks like you got ditched."

Gamagori turned his head to the side from his seat, to find Sanagayema leaning back against the bar with a smug smirk directed at the raven haired girl beside him. "Your girl moves fast."

Ryuko just rolled her eyes in return.

"Shut up, monkey boy. At least I had a date." Sanagayema gave a scoff and Ira couldn't help but let out a small smile as he looked back at the two on the dance floor.

One was still Lady Satsuki still looking awkward, but happy nonetheless and the other was Mako Mankanshoku. The hyper girl was bouncing along to the beat of the music and waving her hands in the air while Satsuki tried to keep up.

Mako decided to drag the student council president out onto the dance floor since sitting on the side at her own party really wouldn't do at all.

Mako turned back, giving a bright smile to the three sitting by the bar before she bounced back into the rhythm and Satsuki chuckled when the girl almost stumbled over her her own feet. The student council president grabbed her arm so Mako wouldn't go crashing to the ground. Mako gave Satsuki a grateful smile before jumping right back into the beat.

Ryuko smiled, "Little psycho."

Agreed.

Ira felt his lips twitch up in a smile as he watched the two on the dance floor.

She's certainly an odd one, but Gamagori admired her loyalty and strong will. The girl was never afraid to speak her mind and she seemed to be quite brave as well. Of course Mankanshoku would never just needlessly jump into a fight if she could avoid it. No she certainly wasn't stupid enough for that, but she definitely shows a strong sense of courage whenever it was necessary.

The girl is wise beyond her years, unfortunately she was also more than just a little odd so very few people saw her wisdom.

Mako is a lovely girl.

She'd be perfect to take home to his parents, he's always thought so.

Ira's cheeks began to warm as he briefly looked away towards the other dancers in the crowd.

He's developed a bit of a crush on the girl, I mean, he does admire her quite a bit after all. She's the first girl that Ira has actually noticed in more than five years. Before he was always just to busy serving lady Satsuki and helping her fulfil her ambitions, there never seemed to be any time to notice anyone as anything more than a potential soldier that could be useful in their cause.

But he noticed Mako, for the first time in years he actually saw someone outside of the elite four as an individual. Someone he might actually like on the merit of personality alone.

That much was actually quite a relief for him.

He used to worry about it quite a bit since he hasn't noticed anyone in a romantic way since five years ago. Sometimes he'd think that there might be something wrong with him, since the rest of the elite four had many romantic flings over the short amount of time that he's known them.

Sanagayema always seemed to have some girl running after him every other week. Jakuzure would often whine and complain in his ear whenever one of her admirers seemed to be ignoring her for some baffling reason and even Inumuta had a few fan girls that he'd indulge in or sometimes Iori on occasion.

Lady Satsuki never really seemed to have any romantic interests but Ira knew that she already had enough on her plate to deal with without taking part in such frivolities.

For a while Gamagori assumed that he was the same. That he was just too busy for any such nonsense and couldn't be bothered to waste his time in such a way.

But there was a small part of him that knew the truth. It was that tiny part in the back of his head that he refused to acknowledge in any way whatsoever. The part that told Gamagori that the real reason he didn't show any interest in anyone is because he still hasn't gotten over  _'him'_.

Ira ignored that voice as much as he could. He'd lock it away in the deepest recesses of his mind and pretend like it didn't exist because it wasn't true.

It's been years after all, he was fifteen years old when it first happened and...

It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now and Ira needs to look towards the future.

Even if he's come back, Ira wouldn't allow himself to dwell on passed mistakes from his youth. Because things are different now, he isn't the same person he used to be.

He's stronger, more confident.

Ira Gamagori is no longer weak and he doesn't submit, he's a man now. He's not the way he used to be.

It's right in the middle of these thoughts that the music changed and Ira felt his heart skip a beat when he realised which song it was.

The people on the dance floor slowed just as the beat did and some of them even moved off in pairs to sway softly against the music. The blonde took a deep breath and grabbed the glass of sake beside him on the bar to try and calm his nerves.

It's just a song, but it's a song he hasn't heard in years. Hearing it after such a long time made memories rush to the front of his mind that he really didn't want to remember at that moment.

Instead Gamagori decided to focus on other things. On Mankanshoku and lady Satsuki on the dance floor. On Jakuzure and her newest admirer flirting at a table in one corner of the room and-

"Where are you going?"

Gamagori looked up to see Sanagayema stretch his arms up above his head and let out a long yawn just before he gave the raven haired girl a smirk and said.

"I'm bored so I figured I might as well get up and dance," the green haired teen paused and arched an eyebrow at the girl, "Why, you wanna come with me?"

Ryuko gave a scoff, "I think I'd rather be bored."

"What's wrong Matoi? Ya scared?" Sanagayema challenged as he gave a shrug, "It's alright, I mean, I know how intimidating it must seem to dance with someone as strong and handsome as I am."

Ryuko's head cocked to the side, "Wow. Doesn't it hurt your back kissing your own ass like that?"

"Nope." Sanagayema smirked and Ryuko rolled her eyes, "So what'cha say?"

Ryuko gave an exasperated sigh, "Whatever, I promised Mako I wouldn't sit around all night anyway."

Ryuko set her drink down on the bar and Sanagayema grinned, "You know, you could just admit that you like spending time with me. It's O.K, you wouldn't be the first."

Ryuko scoffed, "In your dreams monkey boy, I already have a girlfriend, remember? You're the one who should be grateful I'm even considering it."

Sanagayema rolled his eyes while Ryuko hopped of her seat and grabbed his arm, making the green haired man blink in surprise while a light blush coloured his cheeks.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Uh... Yeah, right."

Gamagori watched Matoi drag Sanagayema out to the dance floor all while the taller teen started blushing up to his ears and gave a snort.

And they say he's got it bad.

With the way those two are always bickering you'd swear that they were married.

Gamagori smiled despite himself as he watched his comrades all around him when a voice suddenly spoke up beside him, making the blonde freeze when he realised who it belonged to.

"Good song."

Ira took a deep breath trying to seem as calm as possible even as his heart started thumping loudly in his chest. He turned his head to the side and found Tsumugu Kinagase sitting on the stool next to him. The nudist beach agent was leaning back with an elbow braced against the bar while his other hand held a lit cigarette loosely between it's fingers.

A long stream of smoke left the older man's mouth as he glanced up at the blonde and smirked, "Brings back memories huh?"

Gamagori started to flush, both at the comment and the appearance of the man beside him. During the war with the life fibres, Ira was always too busy with the rebellion to really notice Tsumugu much and before then the man was always just dressed in his uniform but right now he looked almost normal.

He wore a plain white shirt and black jeans, leather jacket and heavy black boots. With the exception of his mohawk he looked about the same way that he did back when they were younger.

When they were next-door neighbours, Gamagori's was in highschool and his father despised Tsumugu. When Ira used to have breakfast at the Kinagase house after he stayed the night, almost every friday night.

When Kinue was still alive.

Gamagori looked away at that thought and fought back against the urge to sigh. Yes, this song does bring back a memories.

"Too many memories."

The blonde was too lost in thought to notice that he'd actually spoken but Tsumugu did he watched the blonde beside him for a moment before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Kinue, used to love this song. I didn't really think much of it back then." Tsumugu started as he stared up at the sky, "I guess it's kinda grown on me now, but that's probably your fault, huh?"

Gamagori flushed and looked back at Tsumugu to glare at him while the man just smirked, "Did I ever tell you that she threatened to kill me when she found out?"

The blonde blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Yeah, she said she'd kill me in my sleep if I ever hurt you. She's always liked you better, I think she wanted you to herself but then she realised she couldn't give you what you needed."

Gamagori didn't say anything to that. What could he say?

Kinue was wonderful, Mako Mankanshoku reminded him of her quite a bit only unlike Mankanshoku, Kinue was a little more reckless.

But still, Tsumugu is right about one thing. She couldn't give him what he needed back then. Kinue was so kind hearted and pure, honestly Ira would have been horrified if she could be what he needed back then.

"I saw the first one. You know, the goku uniform you had that Matoi trashed in your fight." Tsumugu started as he leaned back against the bar a little more, "The scientists at Nudist beach couldn't understand why you'd want a design like that, but I wasn't surprised. I knew you'd find some way to scratch that itch."

The blonde glared at the man beside him even as he continued to flush with embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. With the life fibres gone, I'm just wondering how your dealing with things since you don't have your  _shackle regalia_." Tsumugu smirked as he slowly slid off his seat and went to stand right next to Gamagori as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, coming so close that the scent of cigarettes and motor oil almost seemed to overwhelm him. "Still itching,  _Ira_?"

The blonde wanted to growl at the insult but it was so hard since Tsumugu was hovering right over him right at that moment, he moved so he had an arm braced on either side of Gamagori's head while that smirk stayed in place.

In that position the crowd around them almost seemed to disappear and he felt trapped in Tsumugu's unyielding stare.

His heart was pounding furiously in his chest and Ira had to fight to keep his breathing steady. But it was hard.

Despite his size, Tsumugu's probably the only person on this earth who could make him feel this vulnerable and exposed. The same way he did all those years ago.

The blonde let out a sharp gasp and a hiss when he suddenly felt a sharp burn against his arm prompting him to look up and see Tsumugu snuff out his cigarette right there on his wrist.

To anyone else that would have been extremely painful, but then again Gamagori isn't like everyone else is he?

As the cancer stick burned into his skin the blonde had to bite his lip and shut his eyes tight in an effort to stop the moan that threatened to leave his throat until the pressure from the cigarette stopped and he let out a heavy sigh.

Tsumugu chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? I bet you're aching for it, right now." He said leaning in a bit more, making the blonde feel even more trapped than before, despite the fact that he was more than capable of getting Tsumugu off of him. Ira stayed perfectly still as Tsumugu whispered, "I can help you scratch that itch if you want."

Gamagori swallowed hard, "I-"

No, his answer should be no.

He isn't the same person he used to be back then. He's not vulnerable anymore and he's not weak. Ira Gamagori does not kneel or submit. He's changed.

He's different now, right?

Tsumugu's hands slid down from the bar with one hand resting on Ira's waist while the other lingered around his neck. Periodically applying a light pressure to his throat before easing again.

"Well, Gamagori, do you want some help?"

"No-ah." A quiet gasp left his throat when the hand on his waist slid in between his thighs and before he knew it, Gamagori nodded his head.

"Yes."

Tsumugu smirked as he pulled away completely and the blonde let out a deep breath when his arm was grabbed and he was yanked off his seat.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

And right then, just as Tsumugu pulled him towards the exit he looked back and caught sight of lady Satsuki.

She wasn't smiling anymore.

Instead her eyes were filled with shock and Ira saw what he's sure was his mistresses first ever blush. Mankanshoku stood on her toes, with her hands on the taller girl's shoulders as she pressed a kiss on Satsuki's cheek.


	2. Oh My Golly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot to mention each chapter is inspired by a different Pixies song
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See first chapter

Tsumugu opened the door and stepped inside, pausing beside the door to flip on a switch and fill the entire room with light and Ira followed. Trying and failing to conceal his curiosity as he looked around the kitchen of the Kinagase house. He hasn't been there in years. Not since Kinue's funeral all those years ago and at that thought Ira felt a sharp tug in his chest just as he looked over towards the stove near the window beside the sink. He could almost see Kinue standing there with soapy hands and a bright smile.

" _Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?"_

"Hey."

Ira's head snapped up to find Tsumugu watching him with only the slightest hint of concern and Ira cleared his throat and straightened up a little more.

"Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine." The younger man answered gruffly and Tsumugu just kept staring for another moment before turning back and making the rest of his way through the house. Into the hallway and up the stairs as he kept flicking on lights and Ira followed, trying with all his might to avoid looking up at Kinue's bedroom door until they got to Tsumugu's room and the older man stepped inside while Ira just stood on the other side of the threshold and waited. When they were younger, they had rules. Rules for when Tsumugu's sister and parents were around and rules for when they weren't.

When Kinue was around, Ira basically behaved the way he always did but when she wasn't around they played by Tsumugu's rules.

Kinue isn't around, not anymore and the their parents passed on a few years after their daughter's death so it was just the two of them and according to the rules Ira can't move or do anything until Tsumugu says so.

It was a silly thing to think of since it all happened such a long time ago and Ira has really changed a lot since then, he isn't who he used to be, he's a man now. But for some reason his body refused to let him move, the urge to behave and obey gripped him like a vice and he couldn't help but worry that he might do something to displease Tsumugu or disappoint him. He had no reason to be, after all things are different now, but he really wanted Tsumugu's approval so badly he could barely think straight.

"Hey," Ira's eyes snapped up when he suddenly felt a hand on his face, gripping his chin gently as the pad of Tsumugu's thumb brushed over his bottom lip and the older man's lips curved up in a smile as he wrapped his free arm around Ira's waist and pulled him inside, coming so close that the blonde could feel Tsumugu's breath brush up against his cheek as he leaned in to whisper, "Relax."

Ira took a deep shuddering breath as he felt a pair of warm slightly chapped lips make a trail down his cheek while the hand on his chin moved to cup the side of his face and the blonde couldn't help but think back to the very first time they met.

How on earth could things have changed so drastically?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first time they met, Gamagori was sitting flat on his ass on the sidewalk.

He was excited, anxious and maybe just a little bit scared.

It was the first day of school for the New Year and Ira's first day in a brand new school.

He used to go to school in Northern Kantou with his cousins, but after his father got a new job he was forced to move along with his parents. But he didn't mind, not really anyway.

Ira understands that his father has a duty to take care of his family and if he wants to do that he'd have to be an idiot to refuse a promotion if it means making his family happy and Mr. Gamagori is no fool.

Again Ira doesn't mind, he was just a little worried is all.

He developed early, something his father tells him he went through when he was younger as well, so he always looked older than he really was, something that earned him quite a bit of teasing at the last school. It was hard but he had his cousins, so it wasn't too bad, but now he's basically on his own.

His mother was worried about it as well. Ira could tell from the look in her eyes when she reached up on her toes to press a kiss on his cheek and checked to make sure his collar was straight. She knew about the bullies he used to have in middle school, the ones Ira wasn't willing to fight back against since he thought his size to be an unfair advantage. So she was just as worried as he was about his first day out without his cousins, but Ira just gave her a reassuring smile before his father gave him a hearty clap on the back and told him to do his best.

And Ira was determined to do his best.

To make his parents proud. So when he left the house he may or may not have been paying all that much attention when he turned right outside of his gate and had barely made more than five steps when a car horn suddenly blared through the air and he was knocked right on his ass.

Music was playing loudly right in front of him and Ira briefly took in the smell of smoke and motor oil, when a door slammed somewhere and a voice almost shrieked in panic.

"Oh my God! Are you O.K?"

Ira looked up to find himself faced with the front end of a car when a figure ran over and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

It was a girl.

She had long raven hair and moonlit pale skin. The girl's hands were running all over him frantically searching to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"I-I'm fine, it was just a bump." Ira stuttered out and the girl looked up at him with a stern glare in her eyes.

"No it's not fine." The girls head snapped up to the side and she glared at the car in front of them where the music had stilled by now and the only noise was the soft rumble of the vehicles engine. "Tsumugu, you idiot! You could've killed him!"

Ira swallowed and quickly tried to stand up, "No. It's really fine I-"

"No, it's not!" The girl looked back at him and for a moment looked like she was about to scold him as she pushed him back down to the ground when she paused and her blue eyes widened a bit as she just stared.

"I-..." A light blush spread over the girl's cheeks, although he had no idea why. The girl quickly shook her head as he placed both her hands on his shoulders to keep him on the ground. "No, it's not fine. Now just sit still and let me look you over."

As the girl checked him to make sure nothing was bleeding or broken, Ira heard the engine cut off before another door slammed. Heavy footsteps came towards them until heavy combat boots stopped right beside them.

Ira looked up and this time it was his time to blush as he stared up at the figure beside them. Again he had no idea why.

It was a man, presumably, he didn't look that much older than Ira himself but then again Ira looks older than most kids his own age and maybe even most seniors.

He had black hair just like the girl next to him going down to his shoulders only this guy had a shock of red hair threaded in between the black locks. His skin was tanned and stretched over bulges of hard muscle that made his black t-shirt pull over his chest showing the hard ridges underneath the fabric.

Light blue eyes just like the girls stared back at him and Ira fought hard against the heat that continued to flush his skin.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

The girl's head snapped up from where she was inspecting a scratch on Ira's hand and she glared at her brother, "We wouldn't be late if you didn't ram this poor guy with your car."

The man rolled his eyes, "It was just a bump. Besides he looks fine to me."

"He could have died."

"But he didn't."

"I'm fine!" Ira suddenly blurted out making the two stare at him as he slowly stood up and picked up his back pack beside him, "Really."

"See, he's fine." The man said as he leaned back against the car while the girl stood up as well and folded her arms across her chest glaring at the other until he asked.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm not hurt." Ira said as he quickly looked away from the man's gaze before his blush got any darker like it was threatening that it could for some reason. Tsumugu arched a brow at him but otherwise didn't say a word.

Spotting a few of his books just a few feet away Ira walked over to pick them up and shove them in his bag before turning back towards the girl and giving a slight bow. "I should get going-"

"Wait!" The girl said as she stepped forward and her eyes scanned his clothing, "You were on your way to school right? We could give you a ride if you like."

Tsumugu gave a snort at that and the girl shot him a fierce glare while Gamagori blinked in surprise before giving a sheepish smile. "That's very kind of you but I would really prefer-"

"Just give it up already and get in the car." Tsumugu said as he turned back towards the passenger seat, "She won't leave you alone until you do."

"I-" Ira paused as he looked down at the girl who didn't deny the other man's statement instead all she seemed to do was shrug as she stepped closer and gave him a bright smile as she bowed, "My name is Kinue Kinagase, what's yours?"

Gamagori paused for a moment but was still polite as always when he answered, "Ira Gamagori. It's nice to meet you."

"Gamagori, huh." The girl started with a slight frown and a tilt of her head when her eyes suddenly filled with realization. "Gamagori! You just moved in next door right?"

"Well yes I-"

"Then you have to come with us, it would be rude not to." The girl said suddenly grabbing his arm and Ira sputtered for a moment as the girl pulled him along towards the car. He could have resisted her and stayed right where he was, being as strong as he is and he's pretty sure his parents would lose their minds if they found out that he got into a car with complete strangers but at the same time…

It was so rare for someone to be this openly kind to him, after everything that he went through in Kantou, Ira wasn't used to anyone other than his family treating him with such kindness, so against his better judgment he relented and let himself be ushered towards the front seat and Tsumugu opened the door for him as his sister pulled him forward. Ira felt himself start to blush, which was simply ridiculous since the older man seemed to only be doing it because of his sister's influence if that bored look on his face was anything to go by. But Ira still mumbled out a quiet thanks as he slid into the car and Tsumugu arched a brow at the younger man who sat with his bag on his lap and his arms clenched tightly around it before he just shut the door and Kinue quickly jumped in the back and the door was shut behind her as well.

Kinue leaned over the back of the front seat, tapping Ira's shoulder to get his attention as she gestured towards the man walking around the front of the car towards the driver's seat just as he opened the door, "That big gorilla over there is my older brother Tsumugu, he has no redeeming qualities that's why he doesn't say much."

"Brat." Tsumugu said as he reached back to swat the back of his sister's head and the girl ducked out of the way with a laugh just as Tsumugu started up the car and the engine roared to life.

"So which school do you go to? I don't think I've seen a high school with a senior uniform that looks like that before."

At that Gamagori felt himself start to flush but still kept his chin up and his voice steady as he spoke, "I'm not a senior, I'm a freshman."

This time even Tsumugu looked up at the teen while Kinue's eyes widened in surprise as she stared, "Really? How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"No way, you can't be!" The raven haired girl said in complete wonder and Gamagori tried to avoid her gaze only for his flush to go one shade darker when her brother suddenly braced his elbow on the seat and grabbed the teens chin to look at his face, narrowing his eyes in careful scrutiny while the teen continued to flush at their proximity. With Tsumugu that close he could smell the scent of tobacco and aftershave, Ira swallowed hard when he realized that he liked that smell more than he probably should have.

"What're you-"

"Oh yeah, I see it." Tsumugu interrupted with a slight smirk on his lips as he let his eyes roam across every curve and bend of Ira's face and Kinue leaned over the front seat to get a look at the teen as well, "See what?"

"Nothing." Tsumugu said with his smirk going a little wider as he turned back towards the front and Kinue gave an annoyed huff when her brother pulled out of the driveway and they started down the street while Ira let out a silent breath, grateful at the reprieve from the older man's intruding stare.

The rest of the ride was relatively uneventful. Ira was relieved to find that Kinue didn't seem to mind his size, the girl was cheerful and friendly as she spoke about her school and all the different places around town that she could show him if he had time. Gamagori insisted that that wouldn't be necessary but Kinue said that she didn't mind showing him around town and yet again Gamagori was relieved to find that he'd already made his first friend and with such a nice girl at that. His mother would be proud.

They went to different schools.

With Kinue's school being the closest and Gamagori's school being on the other side of town. At first Ira had been less than willing to stay alone in a car with the girl's older brother but, Kinue insisted that Tsumugu take him to school and the older man didn't seem to mind much either way so Ira reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to seem rude and the Kinagases were really being so nice.

The ride to his school was awkward to say the least.

Tsumugu turned the radio up and played the same song he had playing when they first ran into their new neighbor, Ira tried not to take it personally though and just kept his eyes on the passing scenery as they approached his new school until the car parked right outside of the entrance and Tsumugu turned down the radio.

"This it?"

"Yes," Ira said fighting against the blush he could feel burning underneath his skin as he glanced up at the man, "Thank you for the ride."

Tsumugu just shrugged as he put his arm up on the seat, "No problem, I'll be back to pick you up later. You get out at four right?"

Ira blinked in surprise, "You really don't have to do that-"

"Save it. I'm pretty sure my sister will kill me if I don't. Besides, I'm sort of between jobs right now so I have time." Tsumugu said as he leaned over towards the glove compartment and opened it to grab a packet of cigarettes before shutting it again and Gamagori tensed as the older man moved around him. "So four o'clock, right?"

"Yea-ughm." Ira blushed when his voice somehow came out high and tight before he cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes, four o'clock."

Tsumugu's head gave a tilt as he shook out the end of a cigarette and took it between his teen before tossing the pack down to grab Ira's chin and stare all over again, letting his thumb glide passed the teen's bottom lip all while Gamagori just sat still and tried to keep his breathing steady as the man spoke,

"Yup, definitely a cherry." Tsumugu smirked as his hand slid over to cup the side of his face and Ira flushed even more in embarrassment but before he could even attempt a response the bell suddenly rang and Tsumugu pulled back. "Better get going, I'll see you later."

Ira just nodded his head and quickly got out of the car shutting the door behind him as he walked away without looking back even once.

His cheeks were still flushed with heat and his stomach felt like it was doing strange little flips making the blonde feel like he was about to be sick while his head felt just a little bit foggy. He was so distracted he didn't even notice any of the other students around him, staring at the new student in curiosity or whispering about his size. Instead Ira lifted a hand to touch his lips while his blush continued to burn in his cheeks.

" _Yup, definitely a cherry."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review


	3. Where Is My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

"Hey Satsuki!" a high-pitched voice squealed just before a pair of arms wrapped around her neck from behind. It took a considerable amount of effort to hold her self-defense instincts back and not immediately attack and an even more considerable amount of effort to stop herself from showing it. But she remembered the voice and she remembered the feeling of the arms wrapped around her. So instead she just gave a soft smile.

"How come you're not out dancing with everyone else?"

Satsuki glanced up at the girl that held her. Mako Mankanshoku was looking down at her with a frown and Satsuki almost felt bad for slipping away. She looked up at the dancefloor. The celebratory festival was still going despite the late hour. Students and parents alike were still milling about, talking, dancing and eating. Jakuzure's shameless flirting with a second year student caught her eye, just before the image of Sanagayema trying and failing to hide his blush when Ryuko let her head rest on his shoulder with a wide yawn stole her attention.

Satsuki couldn't help but snort before she shook her head, "I just needed a moment."

"Huh, a moment for what? Whatcha doin'?" the younger girl asked as she looked over Satsuki's shoulder to the tablet in her hands and let out a gasp, "Wait is that me?!"

"Yes." Satsuki answered evenly as she lifted the device up higher for the girl to see while her other hand held the pencil. "I suddenly got an idea for a new goku uniform so I decided to sketch it."

"Goku uniform, but, the life fibers are all gone. How are you going to make new goku uniforms?"

"The life fibers may be gone but, we can't just sit around waiting for them to return and attack. We can't afford to take Ragyo's warning lightly. We need to make new uniforms. Ones that enhance human abilities through human force of will, proving that humanity can evolve without the help of those despicable parasites."

"Oh, I get it. But," Mako frowned, "Why draw a uniform for me?"

"Well," Satsuki paused, "Iori informed me of your enhanced abilities when you wore your goku uniform. Your body seems to be capable of doing a lot with very little external assistance. That and your fighting abilities made you an ideal candidate to be the first to receive a uniform during the final battle. It just makes sense to use you as the first subject."

"Oh, well it sure is pretty. A lot different from my last one." The girl said letting her head rest against Satsuki's before shaking it as she got up and walked around to grab Satsuki's hand. "Still you can't work tonight, we have to celebrate."

"Mako-"

"You can work later."

Satsuki relented, setting the device down and allowed herself to get dragged back into the crowd all while Mako gave her a bright smile and suddenly it was her turn to pretend like she wasn't blushing.

She looked around to her comrades… no her friends and couldn't help but smile to herself only to pause when she realized that she didn't see Gamagori. Come to think of it, she didn't see that nudist beach agent, Kinagase either. Satsuki held back a frown.

"Have you seen Gamagori?"

"Oh, he's talking to that mohawk guy right over-" Mako cut herself off with a frown when she paused to look back at the bar, "Where'd they go? I coulda sworn they were talking over there a minute ago."

The younger girl then continued walking Satsuki's eyebrows furrowed.

She knew this would happen. The moment they found out about the gorilla agent's presence at Honouji academy she knew it would only be a matter of time. Gamagori hid it well, kept his attention focused on the war and saving the human race, but she knew he'd give in eventually. Gamagori had needs, needs that one man and only one man has ever been able to truly fulfill. The first time they spoke of such things Satsuki had only been slightly surprised, but it made a lot about his strict personality suddenly make sense.

All the same, she worried on some level of the amount of control Kinagase held over Gamagori. At one point she worried that it might jeopardize the mission. But Gamagori surprised her by staying utterly loyal. The war has ended for now, and they're at peace with the rebels. But that didn't mean she wasn't worried. She worried about what would happen next. How Gamagori would react to suddenly being reunited with Tsumugu Kinagase after so long. She knew that he would stay loyal to her, no matter what. But she still worried about the strain it might cause. Gamagori may be stronger than the average man, but he's only human.

Mankanshoku suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd to take Satsuki's other hand. The song changed to one with a slower beat and Satsuki froze when Mako suddenly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Satsuki's waist and let her head rest on her shoulder. Satsuki just stared at Mako for a moment before letting out a soft snort as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl as well, swaying a little from side to side. The older girl decided to forget about her worries for the moment. They could wait till morning. And if Gamagori was right about the rebel, if he was right about Kinagase being a good man then hopefully she won't have anything to worry about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a brief period of time, he remembers how his life revolved around just one man. It revolved around one room and around just one thought. The thought of pleasing him and making him proud just this one room and this one man. It all seemed so right back then and maybe it was. This one man was what he needed back then in order for him to find himself, to come to terms with who he really is.

Ira gasped. His hands were tied together as he knelt on his hands and knees, rocking back and forth on the bed as Tsumugu continued to thrust inside of him.

He could feel the zipper of the older man's jeans scraping against his backside, though it was only one of the millions of sensations running through him right at that moment. A long drawn out moan, Ira ignored the arousal that shot through him at the sound when Tsumugu curled a hand into his blonde locks from behind and suddenly pulled his head back hard, forcing his back to arch painfully but not missing a beat as he fucked the younger man rough and slow. Ira gasped, wishing for something to gag his mouth since he just knew that he'd end up begging before long and begging usually just egged the older man on.

A low chuckle rang against his ears as Tsumugu licked all along his jaw before he nipped at the shell of his ear.

"Shhh, don't give in just yet." Tsumugu groaned as he brought up a hand to glide along Ira's stomach all the way up, where he fondled his chest and teased his nipples.

"Ma-aster…" Ira moaned and Tsumugu nipped at his ear again as he continued to feel along the younger man's chest and his hand tightened in his hair, "Just hold on a little longer."

Tsumugu decided to go easy on him, since it's been such a long time for both of them.

Ira was a little disappointed but at the same time immensely relieved. Going slow might not be what his body was screaming for right at that moment, but silently he was glad to not have to go through a full blown scene so many years after the last one. Especially not while they were in that house.

A house that held so many memories.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ira's eyes went wide and his blush went one shade deeper, quickly turning around and facing the other way.

"Tsumugu-san! I am so sorry! I had no right to-"

"Calm down, its not a big deal. We're both guys right? What's up?"

Dinner was ready, Kinue asked him to go to her brothers room to call him to the table. Ira walked in since the door was open anyway, only to freeze at the sight of Tsumugu standing completely naked in the middle of his room as he dried his hair.

"I uhm," Ira cleared his throat. "Dinner is ready. Kinue asked me to call you."

"Right, I'll be down in a minute."

Ira nodded his head and made to immediately leave the room only for a hand to come down on his shoulder. "Hey, hang on I wanna show you something."

"Perhaps you can show me later." Once you're dressed he added mentally.

"You're here right now. C'mere."

The hand fell away and Ira inwardly cursed. Forcing himself to turn around while making sure he kept his gaze at eye level at all times.

Why on earth is he still naked?!

"Kinue told me you've got a thing for history, I figured you might want this." He walked over to his bedside table to grab the book set there still drying his hair with his other hand. "I got it from a regular customer. I don't have much use for it so."

"Thank you Tsumugu-san, that is very kind of you."

Ira said unable to look at the book without looking down even as he took it, so he just shoved it under his arm instead. Tsumugu frowned.

"You O.K? You seem tense."

"I'm fine. I should go."

Tsumugu shrugged, "Okay."

Ira then left the room as quickly as possible, cheeks burning as he tried to get the image of Kinue's naked big brother out of his head, but to no avail.

That hard strong body that could almost rival his own, perhaps even hold him down so easily. Even more so if Ira let him, he just let Tsumugu do anything he wanted to do. The teen sighed in frustration. Cursing the evil onset of puberty to the high heavens. Honestly, before he met Tsumugu he never felt like… this.

About two months had passed since Tsumugu almost ran him over with his car and a lot has changed since then. He managed to settle into school, settle into his new home and become good friends with Kinue and her brother Tsumugu.

Kinue was sweet, she was caring and she was confident. Ira admired her a lot, he liked spending time with her. So he didn't mind so much that he hadn't really made any friends at school. Ira developed a routine. He went for a brisk run in the mornings with his father before he headed out to school and his father went to work. Then he'd go to school, after school he'd go home and do homework before going over next door to spend some time with the Kinagase's. his mother didn't mind much, not even when he went straight to the house after school and did his homework there instead. Ira seemed happier than he was when they still lived in Southern Kantou, he seemed to have a nice girl and an… acceptable boy for friends. His father wasn't as keen on the siblings.

He never explained why, just said that there was something he didn't like about the Kinagase boy. It made Ira feel quite awkward since he didn't want to disobey his father but he didn't want to have to stay away from his new friends either. So he'd usually only go over to the neighbors when he knew his father wasn't home to notice. He'd always look forward to Fridays. His father would work late and sleep in on Saturdays, Ira could spend the night with the neighbors and just come back the next day. His mother didn't mind too much, as long as Ira was happy and his father didn't notice his absence on Friday nights.

Ira didn't start to feel things for Tsumugu until about a month after the move. It almost seemed like the same scenario every single time. He'd be at the Kinagase's, Kinue would ask him to call her brother or ask her brother something and Ira would agree only to find the nineteen year old in some state of undress. He'd usually just be shirtless, working on his car in the garage or working out in his room. Today is the first time that he's actually seen the other teen completely naked. Tsumugu didn't mind, most times it seemed as though Tsumugu didn't notice that there was anything odd about it. Truthfully it wasn't a big deal, or rather it shouldn't have been a big deal especially since their both guys. After all Tsumugu didn't have anything Ira didn't have. It shouldn't have mattered but somehow it did. Its not like he's never seen another man naked before but somehow Tsumugu just looked different everything about him just seemed more intense.

Ira sighed.

It's a crush. He knows it's a crush. He knows himself well enough to know that the reason things felt so intense around Tsumugu was because he had feelings for the other teen. Ira just didn't want to acknowledge it. He had a good thing going. The Kinagases were so warm and welcoming to him. He didn't want to ruin it and make it awkward by having Kinue's big brother find out that he had feelings for him. Besides it was just a crush anyway, just a silly little infatuation that would probably fade away soon enough. Again, the Kinagases were nice to him, he might just be confusing admiration with lust.

It doesn't matter, it'll all pass soon enough.

He hopes.

He made it down the stairs and into the living room where Kinue was setting the table. Their parents were away for the weekend. It was just the three of them. Mr. and Mrs. Kinagase didn't mind him much, they both worked so they were just happy as long as their kids were happy.

Ira turned at the next corner, Kinue smiled at him when he appeared.

"Tsumugu-san said he'll be down soon."

The raven haired girl shook her head just as she set down the last plate, "I really wish you'd stop calling him that. It's totally going to his head."

Ira just smiled, "It can't be that bad."

"Yeah you'd say that cause you don't have to live with the arrogant gorilla." She shook her head, "Anyway, you should sit down while I bring out dinner-"

"Oh I'll help you."

"Ira you don't have to keep doing that."

"But I want to." Ira said and the girl gave him a smile as she waved him into the kitchen, "Alright, c'mon. I tried to keep it simple tonight but I still made a lot of stuff."

Ira followed her into the kitchen. He listened to her tell stories about her friends at school and that one teacher that insisted on making everything infinitely difficult. The new exercises they started doing for gymnastics club and how she hoped her parents would let her get a motorcycle for her birthday. Ira felt relief wash over him as he listened to her talk. It was always so easy with Kinue, he always felt so calm and relaxed. She truly is a lovely girl. Why can't it be like this with Tsumugu?

Why does it always feel so intense?

They were just about to bring out the las few dishes. Ira almost stopped right in his tracks when he walked out into the living room and found Tsumugu sitting at the table shirtless. Ira desperately hoped that he was wearing pants.

"Looks good." Tsumugu said as Ira set the last dish on the table. The raven looked up at him with a smirk, "I could get used to this kind of treatment."

Ira felt himself flush.

Kinue rolled her eyes as she moved the dishes around a bit, "Don't get used to it. Ira-chan's our guest. It's not fair of him to help out while you just sit there doing nothing like a spoiled young master."

"He doesn't seem to mind." Tsumugu said looking over the food on the table while Gamagori took his seat at the side, "You don't mind serving your master, right Ira-chan?"

Ira's flush went one shade darker as he looked away, neither sibling seemed to notice, much to his relief.

"Knock it off." Kinue huffed as she sat down as well, "Just for that, you're going to start making your own dinner whenever mom is out from now on."

"Yeah yeah."

"And why aren't you wearing a shirt at the dinner table? You know what mom said-"

"Mom isn't here."

"Yeah and mom doesn't know about your nudist habits and I'd prefer it if you didn't have scar Ira for life." Kinue huffed, "I'm surprised you haven't started prancing around him naked yet."

Ira felt his cheeks flush since he kinda already did a few minutes ago. The blonde cleared his throat.

"Nudist habits?"

Kinue looked over to her brother, "Are you going to tell him? Or are you going to put on a shirt?"

Tsumugu rolled his eyes and got up to leave the room, "Fine, I'll go put on a shirt you brat."

Kinue shook her head only to pause at the look on Ira's face and she let out a soft sigh, "It's a long story but basically, Tsumugu is a pervert."

Ira blinked, "What-"

"Oh yeah, leather whips, chains and everything. He especially likes cornering young innocent boys, forcing them to get naked and submit to him. Him and his weirdo friends. They run around town naked with everything just hanging out! You should be careful Ira, you're just his type-OW!" Kinue suddenly yelped when a hand connected with the back of her head and she looked up to find her brother glaring at her as he made his way back to his seat.

"Exactly who's the pervert here?"

Kinue stuck her tongue out at him, "You are of course."

"Brat."

"Gorilla."

Ira couldn't help but chuckle as Tsumugu sat down only to immediately clam up at the older teens next words.

"Besides, I bet Ira-chan would love to get tied up with whips and chains."

Ira fell silent, he could feel himself flush a horrible dark red. Kinue then immediately stood up and reached over the table to swat her brother repeatedly on the head.

"Ow! Ow, O.K!"

"I told you to knock that off!"

"Oh, so it's only O.K when you tease him then? OW!"

"I'm not a perve like you." The girl huffed as she sank back down into her seat. Ira used this time with the siblings arguing to compose himself and fight off the blush and the graphic imagery going through his head.

Dinner went uneventfully after that, with the siblings bickering back and forth while Ira laughed at their antics. Thankfully the whole nudist thing didn't come up again. It was fun and for a little while he could pretend like everything was normal but of course that couldn't last long.

It was time to go to bed.

Music played loudly from the living room, as it always did before they went to bed. Kinue liked to do a few stretches before bed, she'd always turn on the stereo when she did.

Usually when Ira slept over at the Kinagases, he'd sleep on a futon in the spare bedroom since it was the only unoccupied room in the house. Unfortunately the room had become otherwise occupied since Mrs Kinagase, the matriarch of the house, had picked up a new hobby and the new hobby required its own room. This meant that Ira would have to sleep in Tsumugu's room instead. That wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for his painfully obvious crush on the older teen, and his sudden realisation that the teen might possibly sleep naked.

This he realised just after making up his futon which was up against the wall opposite to Tsumugu's bed and he watched as the other teen started to get undressed.

Why does fate hate him so much?

First went Tsumugu's shirt.

"So, how's school?" Tsumugu asked as the light blue material slipped away to reveal smooth tan skin and Ira thanked every deity in existence that the man was facing away from him, though the hard ridges of muscle on his back still made quite the sight.

He swallowed hard as he pulled the covers over himself, "It's fine."

"Kinue said you've been struggling with chemistry."

"I uhm a little I suppose."

"You know I didn't do so bad when I was still in school, I could help you if you like."

"I don't know." Ira almost swallowed his tongue when the man unzipped his jeans and slid those off as well.

"I don't mind, I've got the time. We can start tomorrow if you want."

"That would be very helpful. But Kinue already said she would help me."

Tsumugu paused, "She is good at it, pretty good at biology too. I guess it makes sense that she's planning to be a scientist huh?"

Ira hummed, suddenly becoming very interested in the ceiling as he rolled over onto his back doing all he could to avoid looking at the raven. He kept his mind on the music.

"What do you plan on doing after school?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Ira frowned, "I haven't really thought about it yet."

He's still just a first year after all, there's still some time before he graduates but they say its never to early to start working towards a career. But still Ira didn't really have any plans.

"I know you like history, how about teaching?"

Ira huffed out a breath. Teaching, that didn't sound so bad. He liked the idea of helping people but-

His main interest in history was war history, courageous stories about people laying their lives on the line, heroes from a time long passed. He liked the idea of helping people, of working towards something that's bigger than himself, fighting for a good cause.

He used to think about joining the military but his mother practically forbade him. She already had to deal with his father endangering his life in the military. She didn't want to deal with that when it came to her own son as well.

He shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Hmm, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"You like me, don't you?"

Ira's eyes went wide and his head snapped over to look at the raven. Tsumugu wasn't wearing a shirt but he was still in his boxer briefs, thank God. The older teen sat on his bed with his elbows braced on his knees and his head cocked to the side as he looked at the blonde on the futon on the floor.

"I – Of course, you're a very dear friend. Why would-"

"That's not what I meant and I think you know that." Tsumugu raked a hand through his hair, "You start blushing when you look at me. Kinue noticed, yesterday she started yapping in my ear telling me to stop doing whatever I'm doing to make you uncomfortable. But I can't I can't really think of anything I'm doing wrong."

Yeah cause walking around half to completely naked is totally normal.

"Do I make you uncomfortable Ira?"

"I-… no of course not. I'm not uncomfortable at all, there's no reason for it." He tried hard not to sputter out his response and thought he did pretty good. Ira kept still, didn't jump back the way he desperately wanted to. Though he couldn't stop the flush he felt rising to his cheeks, wasn't blushing a natural reaction to being asked an embarrassing question like that anyway?

Tsumugu arched a brow and gave a snort. He got up off the bed and walked over, this time Ira couldn't stop himself from sitting up on the futon. Tsumugu sank down beside him.

"What are-"

"You're a terrible liar." Tsumugu said leaning in towards the blonde, "It's kind of cute."

And then he closed the distance between them, sealing their lips in a kiss. Ira froze, staring back at the older teen in shock, blood rushed to his ears and Ira fought to try and get his fraying thoughts together. He finally snapped out of it when Tsumugu pushed him back against the futon, taking a hold of both his arms to pin them to the bed as he tilted his head to open the blonde's mouth and deepen the kiss. Ira couldn't stop the squeak of surprise that left his throat or the soft moan that followed quickly after, almost drowned out by the music that still played loudly in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
